The present invention relates to a method and system of maximizing the power production from an in-pipe turbine by placing the turbine at the correct location in the pipe.
One problem with a closed-system in-pipe turbine is the presence of water in the area of the turbine from the downstream pressure and the operation of the turbine, and this can even be a problem with open system turbines as well. This slows down the jet from the nozzle. There are some ways to improve the situation.